


Cuddling Sessions (Professor!Tom)

by hiddlesohmy



Series: Professor!Tom AU [8]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Professor Tom, RPF, Romance, au tom, prof!tom, professor!tom, teen, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom can’t bear to have her mad at him. He makes up in the only way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling Sessions (Professor!Tom)

A/N: It’s been a long time since I wrote something. Hope you enjoy this.

She trudged home, tired after a tedious day of classes. At least the day was over and it was a Friday. Grinning to herself she opened the door to Tom’s apartment. This was their weekend getaway. She couldn’t wait to snuggle up with him.

As she walked inside she was simply greeted by an empty apartment. A note on the table said that he would be late.

She scrunched her nose in annoyance and huffed out in frustration.

“Stupid man” she mumbled, dropping her bad there itself and flopped down on the sofa. She wanted him to be with her then. She let out a deep sigh, his professor duties were time consuming to some extent now.

Sitting alone doing nothing, she let herself be consumed by her tiredness and into sleep for an hour then.

She woke up to the sound of feet shuffling near the doorway.

“Hey there” a soft voice reached her ears. Opening her eyes she saw him standing in front of her now. A small smile played on his lips to see her so much at ease in his apartment. It felt natural for him to see her in that state.

“I don’t like you” she said looking up remembering why she fell asleep in the first place. His smile fell. It was the second time that week it had happened.

“I’m sorry love” he started off. He bent forward to caress her cheek but she chose to scoot away from him and turn her face away.

Okay, so she wanted to play this game. He knew that a few pouts and puppy dog eyes o his part would have her melting. But for now, he wanted that chance to seduce her into forgiving him.

“Not forgiven”

“Hey!” he exclaimed and sat down next to her. To some extent he was tired from the long day too but he wanted her mood to improve first. He needed her.

She continued to ignore him, or at least pretended too. “I know you’re faking it” he chuckled.

He leaned towards her resting his head on her neck with her back facing him.

“Please” his voice sounded a bit strained. She almost gave in, biting her lip to stop herself from wrapping her arms around him or even turn. She knew that if she did she would be at the mercy of his baby blue eyes.

She wasn’t giving in. He’d have to play the other cards now.

“Mmm, I missed you today” he shifted closer to her. On that small couch she was already at the other edge with nowhere to move ahead now. He had her trapped there. As he always managed. Oh, if she actually knew how trapped she had him instead. 

He placed his large hand on her small waist bringing his chest to her back. He felt her stiffen under his touch. He smirked to himself knowing only he could make her nervous like that. He took her earlobe in his mouth nipping it lightly.

The sound she let out was music to his ears. “Still mad?” he forcefully turned her completely now as she still refused to meet his eyes.

“You’re driving me crazy here. Please look at me” and when she did, she really forgot why she was mad at him anyways. She knew it would end like this.

She gave a soft smile; the one that he was sure would let her get away even with murder. Without saying anything she wrapped her arms around his large frame and leant into him as he leant back on the couch.

He let her stay like that as she sought her comfort while he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair enjoying the feel of her with him.

Each day she realized that he had her wrapped around his fingers more and more.

And each day he woke up wishing her sleeping figure next to his to become a permanent sight. To be there for her in every way she would allow him to.

“Do you know that you have me whipped” he said causing her to look up in surprise. From this angle his lips looked extremely appealing in their glory of being surrounded by his trademark Professor Beard as she liked to call it. It somehow managed to bring all her attention to his pink lips there begging for her mouth to be on his.

Which is what she did then as he was about to ask her to say something.

“The feeling is mutual Thomas” she said. She changed positions to lean against him sideways with his arm around her.

“Dinner?” he asked her changing the mood to something light.

“Order in. I suck at cooking and you’re tired. Make it a pizza”

“Such healthy choices” he smiled at her mockingly knowing full well that she probably loved pizza almost as much as she loved him.

“I’m better than a pizza, admit it” he said suddenly. He didn’t know where that came from. She stopped there and pretended to think for a moment as if that was actually something to speculate on.

“You certainly taste better. Hmm and I do have a greater appetite for you, wouldn’t you say?” she smirked at him getting up on his lap.

“Oh, fuck” he moaned as he grabbed her by the waist settling her in position, grinding her crotch against his, fully clothed.

“The pizza can wait” she murmured in his ears.

Grinning at her as she straddled his lap, “Dessert it is then” he declared pulling her in for a full blown passionate kiss reminding her of how addictive she could be.


End file.
